1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for tapping insulated conductors.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,159 discloses an electrical connector for use in making tap connections to conductors. This electrical connector comprises a two part housing carrying two contact members and a bolt with which the housing parts can be urged together to close the contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,571 discloses an electrical connector which is provided with a housing, and a cap carrying a clamp member for clamping a wire between the clamp member and the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,003 discloses a branching electrical connector which comprises two jaws, and a clamping device for clamping the jaws together.